


社情第24题

by varro



Series: [朱白]社情系列 [18]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varro/pseuds/varro





	社情第24题

[朱白/龙宇]社情第24题  
＊上火。  
＊OOC，老梗。  
＊预个警叭：喝酒/吸烟/不健康

把白宇抱到车上时，那人已经醉的一塌糊涂了。

小孩儿的好友有些不好意思地跟在朱一龙身后，咳咳嗓子，竟莫名地心虚到不敢搭话。"老白他…"身后的人刚犹犹豫豫地吐出几个字，就被朱一龙打断了。这个最近爆火的男人声音有些冷，只是勉强维持着基本的礼貌，"没事，谢谢你。"

好友被冷到说不出话来，这这这…微博上看到的这人不是挺温和的吗?

朱一龙把满身酒气的人放躺到后座，小孩皱眉的样子让他抿紧了嘴。他转身跟白宇的好友告别，顿了顿还是没忍住多问了句，"他，说是什么事了吗？"

好友的表情瞬间尴尬起来。

朱一龙懂了，他温和地笑笑，走去了驾驶座。

他不该问的。

白宇没找他，而是偷偷摸摸地跟兄弟发小约了喝酒，喝到不省人事，喝到连他都认不出，就说明不想让他知道。

发动车子在夜色中行驶，景色透着车窗掠去。浅薄的夜色刚刚聚集，却又被浓郁的灯光打散。朱一龙感觉自己的笑意早已僵在脸上，一时竟不知该摆出怎样的表情。

抬眼看着镜子里在后座昏睡的人，皱着眉，脸通红，双唇微张呵着白气，一副睡得不舒服的样子。

他叹了口气，把车停在了一个偏僻的路边，静静地看着醉酒的人出神。

想靠近。

明明只是前后座的距离，对他而言却还是远了些。

解开安全带下车的瞬间，冬夜的寒气便侵袭过来。他钻入车的后座，轻轻抱住他的温暖。

白宇哼唧了一声，闻到熟悉的味道后迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，又被人轻柔地捂住眼睛，"乖，睡吧。"

醉酒的人很少有听话的，白宇搬开眼睛上的手，眯眼盯了会儿那只手，然后一根一根地把自己的手指插进去，"是我龙哥的手，我要牵着。"

朱一龙怔住了，下意识扣紧了小孩的手，柔软滚烫，让他不想再松开。

白宇躺在那儿，从下往上看着他，眼眸因醉酒而朦胧，眼角却像被水晕湿后的红，而眼神里是纯粹的、直白的、让人心动的爱意，"哥哥，你真好看。"

朱一龙心颤了一下，不由自主地弯起了嘴角，轻轻地吻上这双实在算得上美丽的眼，"是吗?"

"可是他们都说，好看的总是危险的。"男孩的声音低落下去，把头往里缩了缩，避开了温热的唇。

朱·危险·一·好看·龙咬了咬牙，另一只手抬起男孩的下巴，把脸贴近，眨眨眼有些委屈，"那还要牵吗?"

他动动手指，作出要抽出手的动作——下一秒便被小孩紧张兮兮地握紧了，然后贴到了胸口。

"要牵，要牵的，我要牵的!"白宇着急地看着他，重重地点头，另一只手也握了上去，一副怕他把手抽走的样子。

朱一龙轻轻地笑了，在窄小的车厢内他的笑低沉悦耳，震得醉酒的人一阵阵的眩晕。

白宇看着他，迷恋地看着他，刚刚喝的酒被快速跳动的心脏和滚烫的血液发酵，让他醉得越来越深。他舔舔唇，"哥哥，你勾引我。"

"是啊，我勾引你。"朱一龙又凑近了些，鼻尖擦过鼻尖，随后贴着小孩微张的红唇嗅了嗅，"嗯？烟味?"

喝醉的某人懵懵地眨眨眼，然后坦然淡定、正气凛然地否认了，"我没吸烟!"

男孩声音不复清脆，醉意让他的语调含糊不清，说话间满满的都是撒娇的孩子气。朱一龙看着他，突然想起一个成语，叫"惹人爱怜"。

"张开嘴，让哥哥尝尝。"

朱一龙差点没有听出这是自己的声音，沙哑低沉，语气间是满满的控制欲和压迫感。就像是小孩一喝醉，潜伏在温和表象下的欲望便放肆起来，无孔不入地动摇着他的理智。

白宇又迷茫又疑惑地看着他，撅起嘴，含糊不清地问，"亲亲?"

男人没有回答，只是紧紧盯着他。他将那只牢牢扣紧的手按在白宇的耳边，另一只手的食指指尖在小孩的身上游移，从下往上：小腹，胸口，喉结，最终没入红唇之间，探入湿热的口腔。

滑腻的舌头缠上来的时候，朱一龙瞬间加重了呼吸。脑子里一片空白，只有一个念头像在每个细胞里爆炸一般越来越强烈——他被舔了。

舌苔包裹住他的指节，舌尖轻轻地在指尖上舔舐含吮。曲起手指挠一挠，便惹出小孩细微的从鼻腔中挤出的嘤咛。

欺负一个喝醉了的人让他生出些负罪感，朱一龙平复了下呼吸，控制地将手指抽离。白宇懵懂地看着他，微张着嘴，嫩红的舌头若有若无地探出，空气中被指尖勾起的银丝淫糜异常。

……

艹。

把嘴堵上去的时候，小孩的舌头立马就勾了上来，任由他尝了个彻底。

他按住男孩的头，舌头不断地在口腔中搅拌，从舌面到牙齿，每一处都细细地舔过，舔得越来越深。

两个人都有些激动，激烈地掠夺着彼此的空气，直到白宇无力地推了推他的肩，又扭头躲了躲。朱一龙却还是意犹未尽地偏头吻上去，舔舔小孩红肿的唇瓣，想把舌头探进去，但男孩又躲了躲。

"小白，怎么了？"朱一龙将小孩嘴角的津液拭去，手指却不舍得离开，不断抚过艳红的唇瓣。

两个人连呼出的气息都是湿润的。

"我难受。"白宇哼哼地朝他撒娇，然后便扯过唇瓣上的手往下拉。

等到碰到了硬挺的一团，朱一龙"噗"的一声笑了，"长大的小白菜被卡住了。"

白宇委屈巴巴地看着他，似乎难受得快要哭出来，"我不喜欢吃小白菜。"

"我喜欢，我吃。"朱一龙沉沉地看着他，手下解开了小孩的裤子纽扣，轻轻揉弄着。

"嗯…啊…"白宇瞬间软了身子，迟钝的神经被莫名而汹涌的快感不断刺激。他松开了男人在他下身耸动的手，无措地想攥紧什么，却发现身下是光滑的皮质车座，只能攀上男人的脖子，勾着他亲吻。

唇舌交缠，发出啧啧的水声，在狭窄的车厢内越发暧昧色情。车厢外是越来越浓郁的夜色，两个人的气氛却越来越滚烫，越来越热烈。

身下的快感不断累积，身体敏感到一丝一毫的触碰都能让他颤抖个不停。释放之前白宇有了一瞬间的清明，紧接着便被汹涌而来的快感淹没。

男人恶劣地离开了纠缠的唇舌，毫未压抑的呻吟便从男孩红润的唇间吐出，还有沙哑的，情动的，诱惑的，让人想犯罪的低喘。

"哈…啊…哥哥——"

白宇一个挺身，满手的黏腻。

朱一龙刚想整个身体覆上去，却听见小孩均匀的呼吸。他又无奈又宠溺地叹了口气，认命般地在熟睡那人的额头上亲了亲，"小白菜，这笔账我就先记下了。"

这一夜某人睡得舒舒服服还做了个绮丽的梦，某人却欲求不满上火到洗冷水澡。

第二天白宇醒来的时候觉得浑身的毛孔都舒张了，自己整个人陷在松软的被褥里，还散发着清新的味道。房间开了暖气，可空气还是凉嗖嗖的，他就又往下钻了钻。

昨晚的记忆虽然破碎，但足够让白宇认识到自己是在谁的床上了。他龙哥的床，他龙哥的味道，嘿嘿。小白菜开始傻乐。

"醒了?"男人的声音突然在头顶响起，白宇吓了一跳，后知后觉的难为情让他不敢露出脸。

他"嗯"了一声，伸出被窝一节手臂 ，纤细白皙，勾住男人的脖子，感觉自己的身体隔着被子被人拥住了，"龙哥…"

"你不闷吗?"

男人含笑的声音让白宇脸颊发烫，他镇了镇心神，小心翼翼地把脑袋露了出去。

他龙哥正在吸烟。

他知道这哥吸烟，但不知道为什么从没在他面前吸过。烟雾缭绕间，男人温柔地注视着他，我擦，迷人到爆炸。

白宇舔舔唇，觉得早上看到这幅景色有点危险。

朱一龙又吸了一口便按灭了，烟雾都吐在了他脸上，白宇猝不及防地被呛得咳了好几下，"啊啊!干嘛!"

"昨天为什么吸烟?"朱一龙严肃地看着他，一副兴师问罪的派头。

白宇心虚地避开了视线，"我没…"

"撒谎，我尝到了。"朱一龙伸出手指按了按小孩仍有些红肿的下唇，暧昧地在唇缝间来回摩擦。

白宇又想慢慢往被窝里缩，却被男人翻身压住了。

"为什么喝酒?"

"为什么不找我?"

朱一龙看着小孩游移的视线，勾了勾嘴角，语气突然一转，"好吧，这些问题呢，你可以先不回答。"

"啊？"白宇瞪大眼睛。

朱一龙沉沉地看着他，"昨天晚上，你欠我一道菜。"他顿了顿，故意舔舔唇，"把我饿坏了。"

白宇涨红了脸，他装出一副迷惑的样子，明知故问，"什么菜?"

朱一龙笑了，眼睫弯弯，"你猜。"

白宇觉得自己又没出息地被勾引了。他勾着男人的脖子把唇贴上去，舌头尝到了没散尽的烟味。

朱一龙一边与他唇舌勾缠，一边把碍事的被子扯走。突然的凉意让白宇打了个寒颤，他清醒过来，躲开了又压过来的唇，"哥哥，我…我的衣服呢？"

他居然才发觉，自己身上赤裸裸的就只有一个薄薄的小内裤。

凉意只是一瞬间，男人的体温下一秒就覆盖了他，耳垂被含住了，朱一龙不急不慢地往里面吐着气，"吃之前总是要洗洗菜的。"

…这，这说的倒也对。

小孩的身体很瘦，很薄，很白，躺在深色的床单上显得玉莹莹的。他的手抚过白宇的胸膛，往下揉捏住窄窄的腰际，微微一用力就留下了指印的红痕。

水灵灵的小白菜太容易留痕了。

手继续往下，挑逗着早上微微翘起的欲望，朱一龙感觉到小孩儿瞬间僵硬，勾起了嘴角，"嗯？这是怎么了?"

"不…不知道…"白宇脸颊滚烫，按捺住挺腰的欲望，不敢看他。那只抚慰的手突然抽离，快感吊在那儿不上不下，白宇下意识地挺腰，没有得到满足的欲望化作渴求的哭腔，"哥哥…我想要…"

朱一龙眼眸深了深，他轻声哄着又问了一次，"小白，回答我，这是怎么了？"

白宇双眼水光盈盈地看着身上的男人，咬咬唇，"晨…晨…"

朱一龙满意地笑了，装作刚刚反应过来的样子，"哦～"了一声，手就又覆了上去。唇舌沿着泛红的脖颈往下舔弄，含吮住胸前颤抖的红樱，身下的人被刺激地把他抱得更紧。

"啊…哈…"白宇不自觉地发出了细碎的低喘，男人在早上总是会被轻而易举地撩动，他现在快被撩爆炸了。

他下意识地夹紧了男人的腰，修长的双腿绕在腰上，让朱一龙眯了眯眼。把腰上的长腿曲起，按在被褥上，白嫩的肌肤在深色的床单上散发着柔和的光。他缓缓往下，在白宇的大腿内侧留下一串串吻痕。

"呜…啊…别…别咬…"两腿大开，毫无遮掩地暴露在男人的面前，白宇羞耻地闭上眼，声音沙哑绵软像是低泣。

朱一龙笑了，又欺身往上吻住了小孩的嘴，"好好好，不咬。"

指节沾着液体探入，湿热紧致的内壁瞬间把它包裹起来，又被用力按压的指腹分开。白宇挣扎地往后缩了缩，却像被钉在了床上一样动弹不得。

他抬起眼睫看着身上的男人失神片刻，无论缠绵多少次，总是会被这哥情动的模样惊艳到。

朱一龙吻吻他的鼻尖，一个挺身之后完全进入，紧致包裹住火热，彼此密不可分地贴合。"小白，你在床上的样子真性感。"

"慢…慢点…"白宇攥紧了枕头，难耐地在枕头上磨蹭，一头毛茸茸的黑色短发胡乱地散在枕头上。

"我真想把你锁在床上。"

男人的声音低沉沙哑，带有莫名的狠意，撞进白宇的耳膜，让他抖着身体又粗喘了声，"朱老师…哈…我…昨天…我错了…"

朱一龙没有回答，一次次地完全抽离后又完全地顶入，湿热的甬道被狠狠地撞开，硬挺滚烫，把男孩的神智撞得七零八落。

小孩难耐地扭着腰，抓紧了他的背，整个人被撞得上耸，床发出了"咯吱"的声音。

"哥哥，放…放过我吧…"

这一声求饶过于低哑淫绵，轻轻的鼻音搔得人心里痒痒的，朱一龙的力气又加大了些，狠狠地磨过那点敏感的凸起。

"啊!不…不…"白宇在枕头上疯狂地摇头，细碎的刘海有些汗湿地粘在额头上，露出清秀的眉眼。

这人在他面前总是少年模样，少年心性，全身心地信赖自己，却从不依赖。

他当然渴望占据男孩的世界，却又不舍得让自己成为他的唯一。

世界上美好的东西那么多，无论是盛开的玫瑰，还是城墙下的一阵风，或是浩瀚无边的宇宙星辰，都是自由的。

它们因自由而美丽，而浪漫。

人们因它们的美丽而喜爱，而迷恋。

所以啊，我的小白，我的男孩，你就永远鲜活地、自由地、精彩地盛开吧。

风雨来临之际，你若不愿让我做你的伞，我便静静地等你转身，微笑着给你一个温暖的拥抱。

——  
＊事后烟。

"我也要抽烟!"白宇趴在床上，享受着腰间的按摩。早就听说"事后一根烟，快乐似神仙"。他现在腰酸背疼，倒很想尝尝神仙的滋味。

朱一龙笑着看了他一眼，吸了一口烟缓缓吐出，"你不行。"

"为什么？!"白宇想扭头瞪他，腰背却传来一阵阵酸痛，疼得他"嘶"了一声。

"乖，呛到的话，一咳嗽那里会疼的。"

白宇默默地把头埋进了臂弯里，操。

"朱一龙，我腰疼，腿疼，哪儿哪儿都疼，你快点按!"


End file.
